


Be Careful What You Wish for..

by Foxtron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Bittersweet Ending, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Genji & Zenyatta are BFF, Genji's Forced To Stay, HOW DID THIS BECOME JESSE/GENJI??, Hanzo Shimada's Fate is in your Hands, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada Endgame, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Shimada Brothers, Suprisingly so are Genji and Junkrat., The Shimada Famiy, Uh.... eventually, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, maybe? - Freeform, no fix, you done fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtron/pseuds/Foxtron
Summary: Hanzo Shimada refuses to kill his brother that night. Instead, he forces his compliance.By cutting off his legs.----  This is the aftermath of that decision. This is a story about adapting to a situation so that you can escape it. That even if you look beaten on the outside it only matters what you know of yourself. About finding family that you can trust after your old one destroyed itself. This is a story about being careful what you wish for. And that forgiveness is not always the right choice.





	1. The Aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> If I was going to try to do an AU from the very beginning I wanted to try to fix the Dragons!Story as well. 
> 
> Anyways ^^ comments are always appreciated as well as criticism. 
> 
> Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do Family's always hurt?

* * *

 

  _In this story there is no mythical fight between Dragons._  
_No tale of one conquering the other._  
_A battle of equals._  
_There are no words spoken out of anger or love._  
_There are only two men._  
_One who wishes only to be free. Another who holds on too tight._

 

* * *

He doesn't remember much from the first few weeks. Maybe a few blurry scenes as pain invaded his sense of reality.  
He remembers Hanzo, his big brother coming in with an ashen face. He remembers hearing something, not sure what it was until he wakes up again later to see hanzo passed out on a chair beside him, hair a mess and dried tear tracks stuck to his cheeks.  
He remembers reaching his hand out to tangle his long pale digits with hanzo's own tan ones. He's remembers blurrily thinking that he hoped hanzo felt better soon. It's not until much, much later he's told that he'd said that aloud. And that Hanzo had been awake. Hadn't slept since…

He remembers waking up again with a strange feeling in his legs and no Hanzo. An itch that was a burn that was a tingle. Nothing else really hurt so it was a strange feeling in his drugged out state. The first time he realizes vaguely that something's wrong is when he can't find the spot. The itchy tingly burning spot that's slowly getting worse the longer he can't find it. He doesn't remember someone coming in but suddenly Hanzo is there again hands over his own, holding them as he looks into Genji’s eyes.

  
He can't focus well and he knows something is wrong now, knows Hanzo wouldn't touch him if he wasn't sick. They had been fighting so terribly lately he remembers suddenly with a clarity he's been lacking thus far. Screaming matches late into the night, even some brawls that had gotten out of hand quickly. But something bad must have happened for Hanzo to be here with him, maybe he was sick?  
He didn't remember getting sick though, he remembered… the moon.  
Yes. The moon. His hands were squeezed tightly as he started to doze off again. It was a full moon. And he had been waiting for someone?

There is blackness for a long time after that.

 

* * *

 

Later when he hears the ‘official’ story he laughs. His thoughts are distant. His emotions the same. They say he should be fine now but he doesn't feel the things they think he should. He doesn't feel grateful that his brother spared him. Doesn't feel understanding of what they had to do, because of him. What he does feel is numb and a vague sense of derisive amusement as they try to tell him what happened. Nobody knows he remembers that night. What's the point? Nobody cares what actually happened.

They are much too happy that he's been broken down enough to sit quietly while they tell him that he was the one to attack Hanzo first. That his big brother had given him a second chance but unfortunately during the fight Genji’s legs had been lost, such a tragic story.

  
Honestly. He had always wondered how stupid they actually thought he was. Apparently, this was his answer.  
The entire Family knows the true story.  
He could see it in their eyes when they came by, as the Elders were always very happy to see him. To talk endlessly while Genji remained silent. They talked enough to fill whatever gaps they thought he needed from his childhood lessons, when he would ditch class with a laugh. They we're very proud of Hanzo.  
Your brother has taken over the Clan well. Once you are healed you'll understand. You'll help, won't you Genji? Be a good brother now?

Genji lets them talk.

He lets them talk and talk and talk until even they can't find anything else to say against his blank stare. He never says anything back. Never asks questions, never hints at his thoughts. There's no point. No one here cares what he thinks. What he feels about his entire family lying to him about the worst night of his life.  
No one cares that Genji can't even muster up enough positive emotion when Hanzo comes by to sit with him for hours a day, to be anything other than terrified of his brother. Not even a hint of anger in those neon green eyes of his. Only a black, numbing terror that everyone can see but no one speaks of.


	2. A sick thought can devour the body's flesh more than fever or consumption.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. You've ruined me. I'll destroy you one day. (None of this is real. This can't be real.)

* * *

 

* * *

  _There is only one night._  
_One brother._  
_Who sat upon the ground where two boys used to meet._  
_Waiting._  
_There is only a name._  
_“Genji.”_

* * *

 

  
Being forced to let hanzo help him with his rehabilitation burns him from the inside out. It's maddening. It makes something swell inside him, something that's bitter and insidious. Something that bites and claws, leaves grooves of 

- _painpainpain_ - 

and

- _howcouldyouyourmy **brother** - _

deep in his psyche. It drives him insane in a way that he can't let himself fully feel. Not when everyone is watching, is waiting for him to do...something.

He can see it in their eyes when he's pushed down the hallways, when he refuses to look at them, sees the way they stare at where his legs used to be. Can feel the way their eyes slide over his body leaving oily streaks, how it forces adrenalin to flow. Like a rat in a cat's paw, something that's alive only by the grace of the predator that wants to watch it squirm.  
One wrong move, one miss spoken word and he knows he'll die.

He doesn't want to die. Doesn't want to give them the satisfaction of killing him, of breaking him.  
He’ll win this game. He might not have been trained as the heir but he knows how to play this. Knows exactly what to do to bring down their guard enough to run. If he has to push back the madness in his soul, the  
- _whywhywhyyouwe’remyfamily_!- Deep, deep down to where all he can feel is apathy, to where the only safe thing to feel is apathy, he will. And well... if the  
- _insanityhateragefear_ \- in his head shrieks as hanzo helps him try out his new state-of-the-art prosthetics, no one but him knows.

 

* * *

 

During the times he's able to look past his  
- _hatehatehatewhy_ \- to actually _see_  Hanzo, he's almost mesmerizing to watch. Hanzo seems to bounce from horribly guilty to self righteous in the span of minutes when their around each other. He'll go from staring at the floor mutely to almost, challenging him with his eyes, sneer firmly in place. Then moments later he's back to looking at the floor, hands firmly planted at his side, fists clenched. Over and over again this goes on, it's a constant fight inside him and genij takes so much pleasure at seeing him in such turmoil, that he almost doesn't mind when Hanzo comes to help him with his prosthetics. Almost.

He takes to leaving the bandages off of his stumps - _ohgodohgodhislegs_ \- after they've healed up enough to be safe. Just to see Hanzo jump every time he walks in. It happens for weeks. Hanzo will come to his room, the moment he's spots his legs, he jumps. Like clockwork. It's hilarious in the ‘I'll go mad if I don't laugh’ kind of way and it soothes the - _I'llkillyouI’llkillyou_ \- urge to hurt him just enough, that he can keep his mouth shut. To keep the words that want to slip to the floor like poison, inside him.

It's only a bit, only just enough to sate. It's enough for now. It will have to be enough for now.


End file.
